goanipediav2fandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Bowser pranks his dad and gets grounded
Cast Dark Bowser and Dark Ice Bowser Jr and Dark Topaz Jr's dad-Alan Bowser-Scary Voice Dark Bowser Jr's dad-Brian Dark Bowser Jr's mom-Kate Dark Dry Bowser Jr and Dark Plasma Bowser Jr's dad-Hugh Dark Dry Bowser's mom-Bridget Dark Dry Giga Bowser Jr's dad-Steven Dark Dry Giga Bowser Jr and Dark Topaz Bowser Jr's mom-Salli Dark Plasma Bowser Jr's mom-Princess Dark Ice Bowser Jr's mom-Moira Dark Vortex Bowser Jr's dad-Russell Dark Vortex Bowser's mom-Samantha Dark Oil Bowser Jr's dad-Simon Dark Oil Bowser Jr's mom-Joanna Dark Grapefruit Bowser Jr's dad-James Dark Grapefruit Bowser Jr's mom-Serena Boss-Dallas Ice Princess-Julie Plot Similar to Lawson pranks his dad. Transcript Dark Bowser: Man, I can't believe my dad always grounds me! I will send him an impossible game. (at work) Bowser (after he checks his mail): Wow, it's Super Mario Land. I will play it. (Bowser plays the game but hits a Goomba) Brian (Dark Bowser Jr's dad): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You died! Bowser: Quiet Brian! Can't you see I'm not good at this game?! Brian (Dark Bowser Jr's dad): Sorry, Bowser! It's just that I like you seeing you fail this game! It's also funny when my son Dark Bowser Jr gets grounded even though he's a dark coloured version of your son! Bowser: Fluttershy106 doesn't like Bowser Jr as well as Baby Bowser and Baby Ice Princess! He's trying to force me to disown them so Dark Bowser, my troublemaking son, would be the only child in this family! (Bowser plays again and he falls off screen) Hugh (Dark Dry Bowser Jr's dad): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Bowser: What's so funny Hugh, AKA Dark Dry Bowser Jr's dad?! What's so funny?! Hugh (Dark Dry Bowser Jr's dad): You died again! Mario is comitting suicide! Bowser: Thank Heavens I'm on the second stage! I couldn't get past the first stage! (Bowser gets a star power and the Can-Can starts playing) Bowser: Hooray! I got a star power! Now no enemies can stop me! (Mario falls down) Steven (Dark Dry Giga Bowser Jr's dad): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You died with invincibility! Bowser: But that isn't possible! How can someone die with invinsibility powers?! (Bowser tries to jump over the seahorse enemy but hits its powers) Hugh (Dark Plasma Bowser Jr's dad): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Mario loves seahorse breath! Bowser: Shut up Hugh AKA, Dark Plasma Bowser Jr's dad! You're not funny! (to his coworkers) This isn't funny! I can't make it past Level 2! Hugh (Dark Plasma Bowser Jr's dad): Maybe, if you hadn't forced Fluttershy106 to like Bowser Jr, Baby Bowser and Baby Ice Princess, none of this would have happened! (Bowser tries a shortcut but hits spikes) Alan (Dark Ice Bowser Jr's dad): Hahahahahahahahahahah soi soi soi soi rofl rofl rofl rofl! You died again! Bowser: First of all, that was not funny! Second of all, Microsoft Sam would kick you in the crotch since you stole his laugh line! And third of all, how can someone die in an underground level?! That's impossible! Since that didn't go well, I will try to kill the Koopa! (He tries to kill the Koopa but he loses a life) Russell (Dark Vortex Bowser Jr's dad): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Strike 1! (He tries to do it again, but he can't make it past the explosion) Simon (Dark Oil Bowser Jr's dad): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Strike 2! (He tries to do it one more time but loses a life) Alan (Dark Topaz Bowser Jr's dad): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Strike 3! You're out! Bowser: Russell, Simon and Alan, who are the fathers of Dark Vortex Bowser Jr, Dark Oil Bowser Jr and Dark Topaz Bowser Jr, what do you think this is?! Baseball?! I can't make it past the Koopa! Russell (Dark Vortex Bowser Jr's dad): Our son likes it when Vortex Bowser Jr plays baseball. Simon (Dark Oil Bowser Jr's dad): We think it's funny when you can't make it past the Koopa. Alan (Dark Topaz Bowser Jr's dad): I also think it's funny when my son Dark Topaz Jr gets grounded. Bowser: I'm glad Stage 2 is over! Now for Stage 3. (Bowser gets hit by a rock) James (Dark Grapefruit Bowser Jr's dad): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now that's called squished by the ball! Bowser: That's because I'm not good at this game! (Bowser falls in the pit) Kate (Dark Bowser Jr's mom): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You should have jumped but instead, you ran! Bowser: That's what I should have done! Bridget (Dark Dry Bowser Jr's mom): Watch your head! Bowser: Why should I watch my... (His player dies) Bridget (Dark Dry Bowser Jr's mom): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! I told you so! Salli (Dark Giga Bowser Jr's mom): I agree with Bridget, the mother of Dark Dry Bowser Jr! Not once, but twice! (Bowser tries to get his player to avoid the stalactite but he dies twice) Salli (Dark Giga Bowser Jr's mom): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! If my son Dark Giga Bowser Jr saw this, he would love it! Bowser: Shut up! (Bowser tries to get his player to go on the ball, but dies) Moira (Dark Ice Bowser Jr's mom): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Mario rather dies than goes on the ball! (Bowser ignores it but was distracted) Joanna (Dark Oil Bowser's mom): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Mario is attatched to the ball! Bowser (Stephen Quire's sound clip): SHUT UP! YOU'RE NOT FUNNY! (Bowser calms himself down and tries to clear 3-2) Bowser: Too many spiders! (Bowser jumps on a spider, but falls down) Salli (Dark Topaz Jr's mom): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You killed the spider and died! Bowser: Shut up! It's not my fault! It's the spider's fault! (Bowser jumps on a plant) Princess (Dark Plasma Bowser's mom): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! The plant bites the dust! Bowser: Shut up! Can't you see I'm in a bad mood?! Princess (Dark Plasma Bowser Jr's mom, Old crying voice): Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Hugh (Dark Plasma Bowser Jr's dad): Hey Bowser! Stop being mean to my wife! Now you made her cry because of you! Bowser: But Hugh, AKA Dark Plasma Bowser Jr's dad, she insulted me first! (He jumps on an Batadon but his ran in by a Tokotoko) Samantha (Dark Vortex Bowser Jr's mom): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Even though you managed to take out a Batadon, you still got cornered by a Tokotoko! Serves you right for killing his friend! Bowser: Why is everyone laughing at me after I lose a life?! Samantha (Dark Vortex Bowser Jr's mom): Because everyone finds your rage funny! (Mario is at his boss The Hiyoihoi. He dies twice) Serena (Dark Grapefruit Bowser Jr's mom): Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You're no match for the final boss! (Bowser loses his temper and his coworkers are scared) Bowser (Shouty's voice): YOU KNOW WHAT?! ADMIT! I'M GOING TO DESTROY MY COMPUTER! (he destroyed his computer) Boss (over intercom): Attention Bowser! Please report to my office! Boss: SoBowser, do you know why I called you here? Bowser: I was playing Super Mario Land and a lot of workers who were parents of Bowser Jr dark clones laughed at me every time I lost a life. Boss: Why did you destroy your computer? Bowser: Because I was in a bad mood and I couldn't get past the enemies! And as for my workers laughing at me, (Spongebob's sound clip) I have been publicly humiliated for the last time! Boss: I see, but I will let you off the hook with a warning. If I catch you destroying any of my property, you are fired. (at home) Ice Princess: Dark Bowser, how dare you send your own father Super Mario Land?! You know it's the hardest Mario game! Now, because of you, your father is now humiliated by his coworkers and is crying in his room! You're lucky he didn't get fired but you're still grounded for 5 days! Go to you room now while I comfort your father! Lawson (running upstairs): Will do Mom. Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Dark Bowser deserves